


The Lost Days

by boltblu91575



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DJWifi, F/M, because why should Adrien and Mari be the focus of every MLB story, but I'm just one man, giving DIwifi some love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltblu91575/pseuds/boltblu91575
Summary: This story runs parallel to 'The Miraculous Road Trip' and it centers on the other couple on the trip- Alya and Nino!!!!





	The Lost Days

_Too many fandoms…too many ships…not enough time…AAARRRGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!_

_Alright, enough of my angsting…that’s not why you’re here! You’re here for some stories!!!_

_So, I have decided to write a little bit called ‘The Lost Days’. It runs parallel to ‘The Miraculous Road Trip’. In this story, we see what Alya and Nino-who are travelling with Adrien and Marinette-get up to while the ‘alpha’ couple are out on their own._

_And thanks to Ultranimallover33, who on AO3 commented on a story that I originally posted on fanfiction.net nearly a year ago. So, this is for you!!!_

When Adrien suggested the idea of a cross-continental road trip, Nino eagerly jumped at the idea. Even better, his long-time girlfriend Alya also agreed to go. And now, after several hours of travelling, the group arrived in their first destination-Brussels, Belgium. As they walked into the hotel and headed to their rooms, Adrien asked about splitting up the rooms.

Alya-in a display of her forwardness-grabbed Nino’s arm and the key from Adrien and led him to the room. Now, they stood in the room-and took a few minutes to marvel at their quarters. Nino coughed, and said, “Alya…there’s only a single bed…”  
  
Alya replied, “Well, that’s not a problem, right? I mean, you don’t want to sleep on the floor, right?”

Nino heard the change in Alya’s tone-she was still playful, but there was an added hint of lust. Nino replied, “No way…we’re mature…”  
  
Nino turned to Alya and took her into his arms. He held her, taking in her scent. Likewise, she did the same, enjoying the feeling of being in Nino’s embrace. He said, “Babe…it seems like the only times we’re truly intimate are when things are at their worst…”  
  
Alya replied, “Yeah…like Zombizou…and when my sister was Akumatized…and the mess with Hero’s Day…”  
  
Nino said, “Yeah…I was kinda disappointed that we were so close to kissing…and Ladybug killed the mood…I mean, she had a good reason…”  
  
Alya then said, “Nino…we don’t have to worry about anyone killing the mood now…” He gave her a smile of pure joy…then leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Alya, in turn, brought her arm around Nino’s neck as he cradled her waist with one of his arms. They separated, gazing into each other’s eyes. They went in for another kiss-this one, more passionately. During the kiss, Alya ran her tongue across Nino’s lip, and he opened his mouth to receive her tongue. They went from simple kisses to a full make-out.  
  
Alya eventually relented, as she said, “Easy, mister…let’s save some of that for later.”  
  
Nino replied, “Sure thing. What do you say we check in with our BFF’s? Maybe they got us a lead for dinner tonight.”  
  
They walked to the adjoining door and opened it. Nino spoke, saying, “Hey, guys! What do you wanna do for dinner? I was checking out…”  
  
He stopped short at the sight. Alya had as well. For in the middle of the room was Adrien and Marinette-engaged in passionate kissing. Upon seeing their friends resolve their romantic situation, Alya and Nino celebrated with a fist-bump. It was only a few seconds later that Adrien and Marinette had separated-only to realize they had company. They stammered out some lame excuse as Nino and Alya shared knowing looks.

It was then decided that they would head out to a local place. Adrien also wanted to take Marinette out for a ride on the canals, so that would mean that Nino and Alya would have to find something else to do. While they were changing, Nino asked Alya about taking a walk through the city before returning to the hotel. Alya eagerly agreed to the idea.  
  
After the group enjoyed their dinner, Adrien and Marinette headed off for their canal ride. So, Nino and Alya walked along the streets of Brussels. He grabbed them an order of sweet stroopwaffles with strawberries and sugar to share. After their walk and dessert, they returned to the hotel and changed for bed. He put on a t-shirt and sweats, while she put on a button-up shirt, leaving her shapely legs exposed.  
  
They watched TV for a bit-until they heard the door to the neighboring room open. A few minutes later, there was a knock on their door. They opened the door to reveal Adrien and Marinette. Alya and Nino then went into their bestie’s room so that Alya could get the ‘deets’ on the canal ride. Nino and Adrien spent some time talking about their relationships.

It had gotten later, so Alya and Nino took their leave-but not before some more good-hearted teasing of the new couple. They closed the door…and came together in a passionate crash of their bodies and lips. Alya pulled Nino’s shirt off as she pushed him towards the bed. Being so forward, she sought to lead-but soon found that Nino was just as determined to be the assertive one.

They eventually ended up on the bed-with their glasses being set on a nearby table. Alya had ‘won’ their game, and was sitting on top of Nino, eager to claim her prize. She then began to kiss and bite his neck. She sat up, and pulled at the shirt, opening it and revealing an orange strapless bra. Nino then used the moment to turn the tables on Alya-quite literally, as he rolled to the side while holding Alya so that he was now on top.

Nino said, “Now, now, Alya…what’s good for a turtle is good for my fox…” He then began to kiss and bite Alya’s neck and shoulders, much in the same way that she did to him. And as the night continued on, Alya and Nino shared in their love and passion for each other…

The next morning found them entwined with each other. Their sleep was blissful…until Alya was awakened by a loud rapping on the door. She reached over to the table and grabbed a pair of glasses then went to the door. She saw it was Marinette-who began their conversation by mentioning that Alya was wearing Nino’s glasses. After retreating back into the room, she returned with her glasses-and a sheepish look. 

Marinette informed her bestie about their plans for the day, then allowed Alya and Nino to ready themselves for the day. So Alya gently-actually she very forcefully-shook Nino’s shoulder to wake him up. He shot up, saw it was Alya, and shot her a look. And she simply shot him a smug smile. After exiting the bed, Alya informed Nino of their itinerary for the day, then headed into the bathroom for a shower.

She came out 10 minutes later, clad only in a towel. Nino found himself aroused, but rather that pounce on Alya like his instincts were spurring him to do, he instead heading to the bathroom for a shower of his own. Soon enough, Nino came out and got dressed for the day. After breakfast, they headed to a couple of museums. 

After their museum tour, they stopped for lunch. They then headed out of the city towards Antwerp-Europe’s largest diamond markets. They then went inside one of the jewelers. The girls marveled at the magnificence and opulence of the jewels and jewelry. But Nino had his eye on one particular thing. He asked the owner to pull out one of the rings.

Nino held the ring in his fingers, and as he did, he closed his eyes and imagined the ring on the finger of Alya…her excitingly agreeing to a marriage proposal…but today, he had no way of paying for something like this. But someday…with this ring or not, he knew that he needed Alya in his life…and wanted her in his life…

After the shopping trip, they checked out the zoo. Alya-who’s father worked at a zoo in Paris-likewise felt at home here. They were able to check out a couple of animal shows and fed the aquatic animals. With the day passing, the group headed back to their hotel in Brussels. They ate dinner at the same place and bought some fine Belgian chocolate to share. After dinner, they as a group went on another city tour.

After another enjoyable evening, they returned to the hotel and prepared for bed. Alya said, “So…let’s check out this chocolate we bought.” She grabbed a package and broke off a piece of the bar. She took a bite, softly moaning in pleasure as she ate the confection. She looked at Nino, put another piece in her mouth, and said, “Come and get it…”  
  
He leaned in and ate the chocolate- kissing Alya in the process. He looked into her eyes and said, “Wow, I don’t know what’s sweeter-that candy or your kisses…”  
  
She smiled and said, “You can get candy anytime…but you can have me right now…”

Nino said, “Alya…I was so close to getting a ring…I know we’re a little young…but I can’t imagine my life without you…”  
  
Alya-in a more serious tone-replied, “Well, I _can_ imagine my life without you…I’ve had nightmares when we were heroes…and there were battles you didn’t make it…and I’d wake up…crying…you mean so much to me, Nino…”  
  
Nino saw that Alya’s eyes had gotten watery. He took her in a gentle embrace and said, “ And you mean the world to me…so, don’t worry…I’m not going anywhere…except to bed…and tonight, let’s have a happy dream.”

Alya smiled at her boyfriend, laying her head on his chest. He placed her head over his heart-and the soft, gentle beats of his heart were the sounds that led her to slumber…

_Hey yo, folks!!! Here you go!!! _

_And like Andre 3000 sayd in ‘Hey Ya!!!’-You know what to doooooo…._


End file.
